


Forever and Always

by LunaSenka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I cried while writing this Victuur, I just saw this prompt and had to write it, I'm Sorry, Idk so many names, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSenka/pseuds/LunaSenka
Summary: Yuuri reminiscing over Victor





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oaky2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaky2/gifts).



> Hey! Okay so this is my first fanfic and stuff so its short and probably bad but I couldn't help but write this. I cried. I hope you do too (๑ó﹏ò) Also I hope I did the math right. Victor was supposed to be 35.

_"...I want you forever_

_Forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always"_

The wind flowed through his black locks, the radio playing the soft tunes of the song left in the CD player. He chuckled, Victor always did like sad songs (They're not sad! They're just not as happy as others...) He heard the chiming of his beloveds voice in the back of his head. He could even picture the adorable pout he'd put on when Yuuri teased him.

_"...She sits by his bedside_

_Holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have_

_And the good life_

_The house on the hillside_

_Where they would_

_Stay, stay there forever_ "

Yuuri's smile turns wistful, his eyes fogged up.

_"Forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_And always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other_

_Forever and alwa_ -"

Yuuri stopped his car at the local flower shop. Turning off the car, he stepped out and into the shop. There, the brown eyed man spotted the familiar blonde highlights of the worker. She turned and smiled brightly,

"Ah Mr. Nikiforov, what can I do for you today!"

Yuuri smiled back he came only to this flower shop for a reason, "Ah just a bouquet of dark blue roses please"

Mira made a signal to wait and went to the back. 

"Lucky for you, we got a fresh batch this morning"

Here, he didn't know how they did it, they sold natural blue roses. Mira was busy wrapping it in the white wrap. His hands went to his pockets and began rummaging for his wallet before he was stopped.

"Yuuri"

He looked up. Brown eyes met green.

"It's on the house" she smiled softly.

Yuuri grabbed the bouquet of roses and thanked her. Putting the roses in the back with everything else, he started up the car again,

_"...I'll love you forever_

_Forever and always_

_Please just remember_

_Even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you_

_Forever and always"_

The radio let out the music as Yuuri drove. He came upon the familiar road and felt his heart start to sink. He turned of the engine. 

After a few minutes, he grabbed what he brought and walked until he found the now familiar hill. Setting down everything, he started to prepare the picnic he made. Taking out the blanket and spreading it on the grass, he sorted out any wrinkles and took a seat.

After setting everything up, he greeted the headstone in front of him.

"Hey Victor"

 

 

 

_**Here lies Victor Nikiforov** _

_**1988-2023** _

_**Loving husband, father, and friend** _

_**May he continue to glide on the clouds** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
